


Dia's Day Off

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Wetting, dia is STRESSED, little!chika, little!dia, messing, mommy!kanan, mommy!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: It's Dia's day off so she has a play date with little!Chika





	Dia's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the beginning like a year and half ago and I now finish it ._. I don't promise writing more but who knows I might. If I do, it will be the five drafts or more ABDL stories.

Dia woke up in her crib feeling refreshed after a cat nap at 11 in the morning. She started to play with some of her stuffies, especially the ones that makes noises. With the baby monitor in the room, Dia can let her mommy Kanan know she is awake and ready for the day. And in fact, Kanan did hear the noise and was quick about going into the nursery. She was greeted to her little wanting to get out of the crib. She unhook the lock and slip the top of the crib down. “Hey there baby girl, did you have a good nap?” Dia nodded in response. 

“That's good! How about we do a diaper check and then we go to your playdate ok?” Another nod. Kanan picked Dia up and placed her on the changing table. She unbuttoned the onesie and felt the diaper. Very damped. Dia looked away embarrassed. Even though she decided not to untrain, she still became a bedwetter. The one thing she wanted to avoid so she won't feel shame and embarrassment. But she ended up learning how to use her diaper in her sleep anyway. 

“Mommy….” Dia finally spoke very fussy. “Shhh, shh, shshshsh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm here to take care of my precious diamond.” Dia put her arms on her face to hide how red her face was. Kanan finished changing her and put Dia in a white onesie and overalls. “Alright time to go. I know how much you want to spend time with your little friend.” 

“Mommy, up!” Dia held out her arms wanting to be carried. Kanan smirked and put a pacifier in Dia’s mouth. “Fine.” She picked her up with the diaper bag and walked out of the apartment to her car. Putting Dia on the back seat and laying her down. Driving a few minutes to their friends’ house. Kanan parked the car and saw their friends outside. “Chika-chan! Mommy look! It's Chika-chan!” Dia excitedly screamed out. She got out of the car and ran towards Chika. They ran inside and Kanan walked up to You. 

“Sorry it took so long to finally get the littles to play together. We have been so busy with work and we were working on the nursery for God knows how long.” You said as she closed the door behind her. 

“We have been busy too. I have been looking around to find the perfect permanent home for us and Dia has been working her ass off. I'm just glad we are all available today. It gets lonely exercising without my training buddy.” The two put their littles in the playpen as they went outside to exercise. 

“Hey Dia-chan, I got new toys the other day with mommy, you want to see them?” 

“Is it more cars?” 

“You bet it is! But it's in my room so we are going to have to be naughty.” Chika looked over that the direction of where her room is. Dia caught on what she is saying. 

“But if we get caught we will be in huge trouble! There's no way we can get out of here without our mommies knowing!” 

“Trust me, I have done it many times without mommy knowing.” Chika waddled to the edge of the pen, climbing over it without making a sound. Dia was hella scared still but did the same. They waddled sneakily to Chika’s room. “Here it is! Isn't it so cool!” Chika showed off her toys. 

“That's so cool! But we should go back…” Dia fidgeted. “We should, I want lunch!” They ‘ran’ back to the pen and got back in. Suddenly Chika started crying. 

“Chika-chan? Why are you crying? Y-you're going to make me c-cry too!” Dia joined in. 

Kanan and You heard the cries of their littles and ran for them. “Hey what's wrong? Are you hungry?” You asked. Chika calmed down a little and nodded. “I’ll make you some lunch ok? I’ll be right back.” 

“Dia are you hungry too?” Dia crawled her way to Kanan, opening her arms to her as if to say ‘I want a hug’. Kanan gave her a hug and hummed a little as to say that she’s still waiting for an answer. Dia nodded. “Alright baby girl, I’ll get you some food.” Kanan let her go and made her way to the kitchen with You. 

Chika wasn’t having being away from her mommy. 

“M-mommy!” Chika was crying harder. “I’m here baby!” You called out. Dia calmed down and was trying to distract Chika with toys they had in the play pen. “I forgot how attached Chika is to you.” Kanan said preparing a healthy lunch for her little. “I love Chika-chan like this but she’s a handful when she’s like this and I’m not around. Like not too long ago, I had Riko-chan look after her when she was in deep little space and I had work that day. The whole time Chika-chan was crying so much to the point of exhaustion and lost her voice for a few days. I had to call her work to tell them that she was sick. When she was out of little space, she kept on saying sorry but I told her not to worry about it.” 

“I wouldn’t know what to do if Dia was like that. She is clingy to me but not to that extent. There have been times where she was in little space while I wasn’t around but she insists that she doesn’t want a babysitter. Saying she only wants us to know about this. Even then, she only wants me to care for her.” The two mommies finished up making their littles lunch. Kanan made a plate of rice, chicken cut up into bite size, vegetables, fruits, and a bottle of milk. You prepared baby food of beef and chicken, mikans, and a bottle of warmed chocolate milk. They took their littles to the table and sat them down. Chika was able to calm down when she was put on her high chair. 

Once the bibs were on, the littles started to get feed. But Dia was an impatient baby and tried to grab a handful of rice before the bib was on with her hands. “Dia, you know not to eat with your hands! You have to be more patient and wait for mommy to feed you! You’re a really messy eater!” 

“Here comes the train! Say ahh!” You smiled as she feed her little. Chika was a messy eater too, she let some food spill out of her mouth and get on her bib. She would use her hands and whip some of it off her bib and process to eat it off her hands. You stops her from doing that. “You can’t do that baby girl!” She cleans off her hands with a napkin. Chika finished her food before Dia to Dia’s annoyment. You took Chika to the couch to nurse her. Soon Kanan did the same with Dia. 

They were put back in the playpen when they were finished. Their mommies went back outside to workout. Chika and Dia were only allowed an hour of tv but they wanted to save that time for their favorite show that plays in an hour. So they colored some coloring books instead. Kanan and You went back inside after an hour to check on their littles and have their post workout protein shakes. After they had their shakes, they put on the tv for their littles and took them out of the pen. Kanan noticed Dia fatiguing a little bit. 

“Did my baby use her diaper?” Kanan asked as she went down to make eye contact with Dia who was blushing. “N-no…” She looked away from Kanan. “Then you won’t mind me checking your diaper?” 

“W-what?! You don’t n-need to!” Kanan knows Dia was lying so she checked spite Dia’s plead not to. She felt the diaper area and it was soggy. “Your diaper feels offly wet Dia. I’ll change you ok baby.” 

You thought she should check her baby’s diaper too. She looked over at Chika and noticed that she was in the squatting position she would be in when she’s trying to mess herself. She got the changing supplies ready as she waited for her little to finish. 

The mommies put their littles next to each other and started changing them. Dia quietly watched tv as she was getting changed while sucking on her pacifier. Chika on the other hand looked uncomfortable. When You opened the diaper, there was no mess. She looked up to see her baby holding her stomach in pain. “It won’t come out?” You asked. Chika nodded. You sighed but continued to change her out of her wet diaper. “She hasn’t been able to go, even out of little space. You think I should change her diet?” 

Kanan just finished putting Dia in her fresh diaper. “Maybe try giving her powder laxatives? You can give it to her when she has her milk or something. I noticed you gave her baby food and I know that when Dia eats that, it goes right through her. I would try the powder if the food isn’t helping.” 

Once both were changed, they talked to each other while watching their show. You and Kanan sat back on the couch and chatted to each other while watching their littles. Once the littles’ show was over, it was time for Kanan and Dia to go home. 

“Dia, it’s time to go home.” Kanan said as she turned off the tv. “Ehh? No! Stay!” Dia said pouting. “You know we have to go. Say bye bye to Chika ok?” 

“Thanks for coming. This was really fun. Maybe we can go to the fair coming to town.” You said giving Kanan a bro hug. 

“Let’s try to bring the group with us if we can. I know Dia would definitely be available around that time. She pre planned two weeks off for a much needed vacation. She’s been so stressed lately.” The littles were already outside playing waiting for their mommies to come out. Chika gave Kanan a goodbye hug as well as Dia. They waved goodbye as Kanan and Dia went back to their apartment. 

“I’m going to shower first Kanan-san.” Dia said as they returned home. “You sure you want me to go with you? I’m not use to your family business meeting dinners.” 

“If you want to be my partner, you have to get used to it. It was hard enough for father to let me be in a relationship with you so you have to show your dedication to our relationship to my father. If he felt like you’re not putting your all in this relationship, he can have me married off to a ‘more worthy’ man in a heartbeat.” Dia was stressing out again. Kanan remain quiet. She was a hundred percent right and Kanan has to live with it. But, Kanan was still amazed on how quickly Dia can get herself out of deep little space like that. 

They went to the meeting and Dia was regular strict and mature self around everyone. Kanan was there with her best behavior knowing well that Mr. Kurosawa was watching her. As much as she hated the fact he had control over Dia’s life, she has to respect it. Going to all these business meeting with Dia makes Kanan see why Dia was so into ABDL. The stress of this position was a lot to handle. After what felt like entreaty, they were finally able to leave. Which meant that Dia regressed the second they got inside their apartment. 

Kanan got the makeup off of Dia and herself then changed Dia into a diaper and footed pajamas. Then she bottle feed her and put her to bed with her in their bed. Once Dia was put down, she got herself ready for bed. Kanan was the happiest with Dia and will do what anything for her precious girlfriend. She got into bed and cuddled with Dia as she fell asleep.


End file.
